Tag-TeamLife Partners
by DougieM
Summary: A bit of American Alpha being adorable. Set during/immediately after Survivor Series 2016.


Tag-team/life partners.

American Alpha based shit, set during/immediately after Survivor Series 2016. With an appearance by the bro-iest of bros the Hype Bros.

American Alpha Jason Jordan and Chad Gable had walked backstage after Team Smackdown Live just lost the tag-team Survivor Series to Team Raw and stopped just after they'd walked through the curtain. Jason wrapped his arm around his tag-team/life partner's shoulders and kissed the top of Chad's head, knowing that Chad loved it when he did that but also thought it drew attention to their height difference.

"It's ok Chad." Jason whispered, pulling Chad to his chest and embracing him fully.

"It's just…" Chad paused; looking up at his other half's face and briefly hugging Jason back, before wiping at one eye with his finger and glancing down. "Jason…."

"I know." Jason replied. "I know and it's not your fault." Jason knew about Chad's tendency to blame himself for any losses, regardless of circumstances, Jason wiped his thumb across the shorter man's cheek, catching the one lone escaped tear. He kissed his forehead and said "It's not your fault; blame me if you'd like."

"I wouldn't. It wasn't down to you." Chad told him.

"Still, don't blame yourself."

"Dudes!" Jason and Chad looked over to see the somehow still a bit energetic Mojo Rawley with Zack Ryder hanging about next to him "Want to hit up catering?"

Jason looked back at Chad and said "Come on, get some food down us."

Jason, Chad, Mojo and Zack grabbed plates of food and some of the few remaining seats in the catering area. It was one of the first times since the draft that so many people from both brands had been in the same building and catering had been a hotspot for most of the night so far and it had two monitors hooked up to show Survivor Series live as well. Some people wanted to catch up with friends from the other brand they hadn't seen for a while; on the other hand Breezango and New Day were threatening to start throwing food at each other.

"Right let's change then get as many people as possible, go out find a club, have some fun after that!" Mojo said, the partying gears whirring in his head.

"More like get wasted to forget that loss." Zack said, shoving some chicken into his mouth, and appropriating the back part of Mojo's chair as a footrest as the overexcited one was scooted forward and took up only the front half of the chair he was using.

"Shower, change, hotel?" Jason asked Chad, knowing that that is more likely to be what Chad wanted to do. Chad gestured to Jason and nodded, his mouth full.

"Are you serious right now? You're kidding right? They're joking right?" Mojo protested and briefly turned to Zack before turning back and continuing, "You two need to come out clubbing with us at some point! You've turned down every opportunity!"

"We don't really do that sort of thing." Chad feebly told him. They glanced over at New Day; Xavier Woods had started shouting "Don't you dare come near my girl! You don't touch my girl!" Apparently Fandango had threatened the life of Xavier's precious trombone.

"We'll leave the partying to you insane pair." Jason told The Hype Bros, taking a bite.

"Dudes, we got to get you two out! It'd be so hype and the ladies would be all over you!" Mojo looked like he was going to continue but got cut off by Zack lightly smacking him on the arm.

"Bro, they're dating. Each other. Remember?" Zack reminded him

"Sorry. There's a lot of couples around here bro, you can't expect me to remember them all!"

"It's fine." Chad waved it off, proceeding to lean on Jason and continuing to eat.

Zack had to take his feet off Mojo's chair as Mojo stood up and climbed onto the chair and started announcing his plans on getting everyone to go clubbing after the show finished, apparently still planning it despite Chad and Jason's refusal.

Jason and Chad finished their food and left for the locker room, as they left catering they heard Mojo shout "Nattie! Hey Nattie! You're Canadian right? What clubs are good 'round here?".

When American Alpha got to back to the locker room, they got undressed and had a quick shower, to get rid of the sweat.

They had dried off and started dressing in their regular clothes, Chad pulled his still damp hair into a bun. Chad reached up to Jason and pulled him towards him, "I love you, you know. Thank you, for earlier."

Jason leaned in for a kiss, "I love you too." He paused for a moment, "Chad, have I ever told you how hot you are with your hair up?"

"At least twice if I remember correctly."

The pair waited around for a while to catch the end of Survivor Series on one of the monitors backstage, chatting with whoever was nearby. After Team Smackdown beat Raw in the men's survivor series match and Goldberg destroyed Lesnar in surprisingly quick fashion they grabbed their bags from the locker room, put them back in their rental car and drove back to the hotel. The traffic was a bit bad due to lots of people around because of the show.

When Jason and Chad finally made it back to their hotel room, they got ready for bed, tired after the long day. Jason noticed Chad being a bit off again.

"You're not blaming yourself still, are you? I was the one who got us eliminated." Jason told Chad, sitting next to him on the double bed.

"Sorry, I just… can't help it." Chad murmured, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Need a cuddle?" Jason asked wrapping his arm around Chad. Chad automatically leaned in and wrapped himself around his partner.

"Jason I don't know what I'd do without you." Chad whispered.

"I couldn't handle it without you either Chad." Jason said, leaning slightly closer so that their faces were inches away from each other.

"Marry me?" Chad asked quietly.

"What?"

"I don't want to be without you, so…" Chad replied. "I've wanted to ask for a while now."

"Of course I will." Jason told him. "I've been wanting to ask you the same thing, been trying to think of a good enough way of asking."


End file.
